397
by JustDanny
Summary: Tenía siete años cuando la conoció, y ahora, en esa celda fría y húmeda, ese agujero que es Azkaban, Sirius no puede evitar preguntarse si ella, la pequeña Bella, seguirá viva; si recordará ese verano, hace tanto tiempo. NON PAIRING, Reto Kristy SR


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ha desaparecido. En serio. Se ve que ha decidido irse de vacaciones de incógnito.**

**

* * *

397**

Tenía siete años cuando la conoció. Tenía siete años, y era Navidad, y la tía Melania llegó desde el mismo Glasgow para pasar diez días con ellos. Y la trajo, las trajo a las tres, niñas ricas de aspecto mimado, y Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarlas.

Andrómeda tenía, por entonces, diecisiete años. Diecisiete años y un novio sangre pura, y llevaba una bufanda Slytherin al cuello. Apenas conserva esa imagen, ahora, entre los barrotes fríos de la celda 397 de Azkaban. Es mucho más fácil pensar en la Andrómeda del final, esa que tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes, y una expresión orgullosa y un anillo de bodas en el dedo.

Narcissa era una niña. Seis años, cabello rubio ceniza y unos ojos fríos, inertes. Parecía una pequeña damisela de cuento. Nada que ver con sus hermanas, claro, no con esa Andy orgullosa y ruda; ni siquiera con Bella.

Le entró por los ojos, en cuanto la vio. Pensándolo bien, ahora que puede –ahora que tiene tanto tiempo y tan pocos recuerdos que repasar-, Bellatrix Black se parecía a él mismo, de niña. Físicamente, al menos. Tenía doce años; era una orgullosa Slytherin, como toda la familia, y los ojos oscuros le chispeaban con malicia y diversión. Pelo negro y largo, sedoso, bien peinado; figura estilizada y elegante, y un rostro, como el de sus hermanas, de estatua griega. Los Black son hermosos; viene con la sangre, como la magia negra.

Le entró por los ojos, y la siguió a todas partes, esos diez días. Era una niña diferente, Bella, era una niña divertida, interesante. Mucho más que sus hermanas, o que Regulus; con Bellatrix podía jugar, ese Sirius niño, y compartir esos secretos que no compartía con nadie más.

Ahora, en la celda 397, la vieja y cansada sombra que es Sirius Black se pregunta si su prima recordará algo de eso. Si pensará en él, también, algún día; los dementores sólo se llevan los recuerdos buenos. Como el día del nacimiento del pequeño Weasley, el sobrino de los gemelos Prewett, ese día en que, por una vez, toda la Orden se reunió para algo bueno. Bebieron, entonces, bebieron mucho a la salud del pequeño Bill, y ahí se le pierde la memoria, porque lleva ya una eternidad en este agujero negro y lo que viene debió de hacerle sonreír, en su momento. Sabe que tiene que ver con Remus, eso sí, y que, a la mañana siguiente, El Profeta hablaba de Bella. De una boda fastuosa y rica y unos novios sonrientes, y que eso le recordó a una niña, muchos años atrás, con la que había compartido una semana de aventuras. Y un beso.

Fue apenas un roce en la mejilla, y el pequeño Sirius creyó haberse enamorado. Fue apenas un roce que se desdibuja, pero que permanece grabado a fuego, en el fondo, erosionado por el tiempo y el frío. La echó de menos, después de eso. La echó de menos cuando volvió a Glasgow, y supo que no volvería a verla, ya no más, Sirius Black. Y luego casi deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la última vez que se cruzó con ella ya no era Bella, no la niña de risa cantarina y mirada avispada. Lo único que quedaba de ella era una carcasa vacía, y una máscara.

Ahora ya no queda ni eso. Puede que ni siquiera esté viva. No lo sabe. Sirius Black no puede saberlo, en Azkaban, donde las noticias llevan siglos de retraso. Puede estar bajo las aguas, ya, la pequeña Bellatrix Black, capitana de un navío que inventaron sólo para ellos, ese verano. Puede que tenga los ojos abiertos, ahora mismo, los labios rojos, incitantes; puede que la sonrisa aún esté grabada en ellos. Pero Sirius no puede, no quiere pensar. No hay nada, allá fuera, no más allá de los barrotes y el suelo frío, y las estrellas. Celda 397 y comida rancia, y esos aullidos que le llegan, de cuando en cuando. Eso es el mundo.

Lo demás, lo de fuera… Qué importa lo de fuera.

* * *

**Danny**

**Notas: reto con Kristy SR. Como siempre. Así que culpadla a ella.**


End file.
